What Now?
by mirokusbabe
Summary: RATING MAY GO UP! Harry and the other seventh years have just graduated Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he misses all his friends, and surprises himself when he even misses his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. What will happen when Harry gets abused


What Now?

summary- Harry and the other seventh years have just graduated Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he misses all his friends, and surprises himself when he even misses his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. What will happen when Harry gets abused by Vernon for the final time and decides to run away to Hogsmeade and meets Draco there? Will Draco show the friendship he had betrayed him of all these years and show him a good home? Or will even Draco's home prove as a dangerous place for the two boys? warning!!! DM/HP MAJOR LUCIUS AND VERNON SLASH!! but then of course who wouldn't want to slash Vernon?

Harry walked off the platform 9 3/4. He would really miss that school...'oh well' he thought to himself ' I only have to deal with Vernon and the others for another year, then I'm free' he finished this thought as he apparated to Privet Drive, and walked to his home, or a hell-hole as he called it.

"Boy what took you so long?" Vernon asked as Harry walked through the open door. "Sorry, I had to walk, remember?" Harry replied, rudely. "Boy, don't you talk to me like that!" Vernon yelled. "Just to let you know, I'm not a boy anymore, unless you're too stupid to notice, I've already graduated school," Harry retorted. "Don't you talk to me that way!" Vernon yelled, so loudly that Petunia and Dudley ran in the room, thinking Harry had tried to use the Impediment curse or something. "Or what? You're gonna send me to my room? Oh big whoop, remember, I passed my N.E.W.Ts, I can just apparate out of this hell-hole you call a home!" Harry yelled back, just as fiercly. "That's it, boy!! I've had enough of you! I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with me!" Vernon screamed, so loudly it was a shock that his throat hadn't bled by now. Vernon ran over and punched Harry in the stomach, Harry gagged from the force. Vernon then punched Harry in the face, glad that the pain was greater in Harry's body then it was in his own fist, truthfully he would have cried out ikf not for the sheer pleasure of knowing he was hurting his wizard nephew.

By the time Vernon was done beating on Harry, Harry was on the ground holding his bleeding face. "Maybe that will teach you to defy me," Vernon said, spitting on Harry as he walked past. Harry was crying, he had never known the aggresion his Uncle had held back towards him. Harry quietly crawled up to his room, deciding he would write to Ron, or Hermione, and tell them about what just happened, he wished he knew Draco's address, he had always hated the kid, but anything was better than this place. As he got back to his room he looked into his mirror and realized just how bad his face was, it was red with blood, covered with his own torn skin. He decided he would wash his face before getting the parchment to write to his beloved friends.

After Harry had washed his face, he reached into his Hogwarts bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. This is what he wrote to Ron

Ron-

You would not belive what that bastard Vernon did to me today. He hit me!! And not just the normal smack around!! He beat me!!! I can't believe him, I mean, bloody hell, what do you think gives him the right to do that??? Well anyway I have to write to Hermione now so I guess I'll write to ya later. hopefully I'll see you again.

-Harry.

After that Harry grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote,

Hermione-

Vernon beat me today. My face was covered in blood and my skin was all torn, I was never really taught these things, but isn't there a law against that??? Well anyway, how have you been? I heard from between the grapevine that you and Ron hit it off on the ride back to the Burrow. Well tell me how it goes!! Oh and let me know if, heaven forbid it happens, you hear from Malfoy, belive it or not, for some reason I feel like I need to talk to him, well see ya soon I hope.

-Harry

0000000Three Hours Later00000000

A owl came through Harry's window, but it wasn't Hedwig with a reply from Ron or Hermione, it looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He let the beautiful brown owl into the house and saw in Draco Malfoy's handwriting, 'Harry Potter, Privet Drive, Bedroom.' Now Harry was confused, why would Draco Malfoy write to him? 'Well nothing could be worse than what Vernon did earlier' he thought and opened the parchment, it read,

Potter-

May I ask why you are asking Granger about me?? Not that I care, but I would really like to know. She's not stupid you know, she sent me an owl telling me exactly what you said. What did you need to talk about? Not that I care, but I'm curious. I've been wondering what you've been up to since this morning. Send a reply back on this little owl here, it's my Dad's so make sure you write 'bed room' or my Dad will know that I used his owl.

-Draco

Harry stared at the piece of parchment, amazed at what he had just read. Draco Malfoy, leader of the Slytherins, his worst enemy since first year, had actually thought enough to write to him. Harry felt a strange feeling in his chest, almost as if his heart had been pulled out of his chest and squeezed with love. He hugged the parchment tightly to him, gave the mystery owl a treat - they actually belonged to Hedwig- and sat down with a fresh piece of parchment, he wrote,

Draco-

It's hard to believe you thought enough of me to write, thank you. I was actually wondering if I could over to your house sometime, there I said it, please don't laugh, ok I guess that wasn't worth saying, I know you already are, but I know that you don't live too far from me, Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow, and my Uncle is on a mean streak. Please help me, and at least put this into consideration. Thanks plenty!

-Harry

a/n well that wasn't the best chapter on earth, but they will get better, trust me. Please R&R!


End file.
